


The Gardener and the Rose

by kaynibbler16



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: He would always love his Rose.





	The Gardener and the Rose

There once lived a Gardener with two hearts who descended from tall, imposing mountains into a lush and vibrant valley below where he built a garden. He planted seeds of all kinds and enjoyed spending time tending his garden, spending all hours of the day with his flowers. 

One day, the Gardener noticed a flower just outside his bedroom window: a Pink and Yellow Rose. He did not remember planting this Rose, but he grows to love it. It was such a precious Rose, delicate yet strong with her entrancing scent calling to him like no other flower.

Oh, how he loved his flower. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days in his garden with his precious Rose.

But then a storm rolled through the valley and tore his Rose away from him. His garden survived, but his flower was gone.

He neglected his garden after losing his Rose, but could not bring himself to care. How could he move on when his Rose was gone because he couldn’t protect her?

As he strolled through the valley, heartbroken and listless, he found another garden surrounded by large, sturdy walls. Although the garden was overgrown with other plants, it was breathtakingly beautiful and he could not help entering through the gate.

It is as he wanders towards the back of the garden that he sees her: his precious Pink and Yellow Rose! 

Her petals are slightly damaged from the storm, but she is just as gorgeous as the last time he saw her. Oh, how he missed his precious Rose.

But then he noticed something that broke his hearts again; his Rose had put down roots in this garden, entwining them with the other flowers that surrounded her.

He cannot take her away without hurting her, but he also cannot leave her alone in this garden. Although there are other flowers surrounding his Rose, she no longer blooms as beautifully as she did in his garden.

Seeing his precious Rose wilt before him when she realizes that he cannot take her with him shatters one of his hearts, but the other heart beats wildly out of his chest.

He plants his wild heart beside her and watches a vine spring from the ground, entwining itself with his Rose. Just as the vine reaches the top, a magnificent Blue Rose bursts forth and nestles itself next to his Pink and Yellow Rose.

His precious Rose blooms again and the Gardener knows that she will be happy with the Blue Rose. 

The Gardener heads back to his garden, knowing that the gate to the Other Garden will never open to him again.

As much as it breaks his remaining heart, he knows that he must move on. Despite this, he relishes the knowledge that a part of himself will always be there to care for his precious Pink and Yellow Rose.


End file.
